


OmegaVerse

by bakatenshi, Shukara



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Haru, M/M, Omega!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shukara/pseuds/Shukara





	OmegaVerse

"Alright guys, hit the showers and get back to your dorms. We have the same scheduled practice for tomorrow so make sure you’re here on time. The weight room’s open until ten tonight and be sure to pick up after yourselves!" Rin’s voice echoed slightly as he wandered over to get his own things picked up, tossing a few towels into one of the school hampers.

He glanced over to the others, the boys from Iwatobi, and smiled at them. Rin had been hoping that the chlorine would end up not only washing off the feeling of his own wetness between his ass cheeks but the fact that his heat was beginning that day. It would be full blown in about three hours but that wasn’t the point. He’d need to keep himself in the Omega rooms across the building for a while.

What Rin didn’t realize was that his scent was strong enough to be smelled in half the room at least.

Rin waited until the others were in the showers and put his back against the wall in outside. The breeze was blowing easily and Rin could feel the low stirrings of his heat starting to grow just a little more. He was lucky that it was such a nice day but Rin had been trying his best to hide this for so long.

The door nearby opened and Rin’s attention was taken away from his thoughts when one of the other swimmers came out. “Ah, he-” Just as he started talking, Rin found two arms already caging him in, Tetsu looking down at him with overly interested brown eyes.

"An omega the captain of the swim team… god, you smell delicious." Tetsu lowered his head to Rin’s, black hair mingling with red while he tried to kiss the redhead. Rin frowned and tried dodging, only to have his head held in place. Those hands were so strong that Rin let out a whimper of pain, his hands on the other’s wrists.

"T-tetsu, stop it! That’s hurting me… Just go to the showers and get your senses back. Forcing me isn’t going to make me want you!" Rin squirmed and tried to get away while his instincts were screaming at him to keep still. He didn’t want Tetsu like that, the second year was a transfer from another school, barely knowing Rin. It was a bit scary for him until his body was shaken roughly.

Tetsu growled at him, trying to use his own scent to overpower Rin. “You’ll take my cock and like it, bitch.”`

-

Haru could smell it, Rin’s scent was surely attracting every alpha at joint practice. He grew a little worried because Rin was a dear friend of his and he didn’t particularly like the way omegas were treated like second class citizens. It was a pet peeve of Haru’s, he believed everyone should be treated as equals.

At the same time, Haru had to keep his own animalistic urges in check around Rin which wasn’t easy but he’d practiced self control since he was young so that he could do that very thing - hold himself back.

Haru had a bad feeling after practice because he lost track of where Rin had went and he knew it wasn’t safe for him to be alone in his current state. So he decided to try and find him which wasn’t too hard when he could simply follow his all too familiar scent.

As Haru grew closer, Rin scent was more and more profound, it was hard for his body to not react to it causing him to sigh. He was convinced he would be in control of himself. He heard the harsh words of Rin’s teammate as he grew closer and when Haru saw the idiot pinning Rin, he panicked and closed the distance faster than he knew possible for him to move. He felt a possessiveness that had never come over him before and he wanted to protect Rin in this moment so bad.

Haru pulled Tetsu by his hair away from Rin, stronger than normal because he was driven by anger and an adrenaline rush like he’d never felt before. He threw the jerk to the ground and proclaimed “Back off, he is mine.” Haru was just saying this to protect Rin or so he told himself.

The other alpha male came charging at Haru soon seemingly outraged because he was interrupted before he could harm Rin the way he wanted to so badly. Haru landed a punch right to the asshole’s nose and it was soon bleeding. This seemed to calm him down and he was soon walking away but still gave off a rather hostile demeanor.

"Lets get you out of here….." Haru whispered softly as he wrapped an arm around Rin’s waist, feeling his protective side take a strong hold on him. He didn’t necessarily think Rin was his but he felt compelled to watch over him. He denied what was really in his own heart.

-

The scent of two Alphas clashing nearby him had Rin’s instincts screaming at him to submit to whoever won. He was breathing hard and it felt like his heat was trying to come a bit earlier now. That itch underneath his skin had him squirming in place and made it hard to notice what was going on.

By that, Rin barely noticed that Tetsu had his nose broken. Instead, he did feel a warm arm around his waist. Though it wasn’t until Haru’s scent registered for him that Rin had realized his friend had won. It sent off an alarm in the back of his mind, reminding him that he needed to hurry and get to one of the rooms on the other side of campus.

At this point, he didn’t think he was going to make it. Not at all and especially not now that he could smell Haru so powerfully. He touched Haru’s fingers and found his nose pressed against Haru’s neck, a little noise leaving him. “You smell so good,” he whispered. Rin pressed himself up against Haru, feeling his body starting to become warmer than it had been before.

It was no use hiding his omega status now, Rin’s body was practically on fire and he was having a hard time not simply rutting up against Haru. He didn’t even care where they were going, that didn’t even cross Rin’s mind at all.

In fact, from the way his pupils were blown wide, barely a hint of crimson, it was easy to see that Rin wasn’t exactly thinking right then. It would be far too easy to take advantage of him like this.

-

Shit, this wasn’t good with the way Rin was leaning into his neck as he spoke his warm breath ghosting over Haru’s skin and the noise he made. Haru had a sharp intake of breath. He had such a strong urge to possess Rin in every sense of the word. He barely managed to contain himself as they grew closer to Rin’s room.

As Haru caught sight of Rin’s roommate, Sousuke, he thought better of taking him back to his room. Sighing, Haru headed towards the exit of the school so he could just take the redhead home with him or at least try. It wasn’t easy with the way Rin was acting which Haru knew he couldn’t help and though his instinctual side wanted Rin simply because of his heat… Haru managed to control himself - rationality was no easy feat at the moment.

As they walked, Haru held Rin closer to him and just let the redhead do as he pleased, he knew Rin couldn’t help his behavior and Haru wanted to help him but was unsure if that was a good idea.

On the train, Haru made sure to stay close to Rin, trying to act as if they were a couple by still holding him near. Maybe not the best idea because his resolve was losing strength with each passing moment. Haru bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in his frustration. God he really wanted Rin.

He noticed how other alphas on the train were picking up on Rin’s state which made Haru’s adrenaline rush all over again, he had to keep others at bay even if it meant getting hurt himself.

The train ride was a mere thirty minutes but it felt like a far greater span of time because of how he tried so hard to suppress his carnal desires.

"Rin. We’re almost there."

-

The waves of desire and need that were coursing through Rin made it hard for him to tell what was going on but he was vaguely aware of being led away from the school. Was Haru going to claim him? Rin didn’t know if he were going to but Rin’s scent was starting to get more potent, it was almost enough that he could smell himself in the small train car.

He pressed his hips up against Haru insistently, feeling himself relax in Haru’s scent. There were others that were mingling with Haru’s and Rin was starting to notice. It was a bit strange when one was moving closer toward him but Rin could feel, in the back of his mind, that he didn’t want that one. No, the one he wanted was the one that he was pressing up against right then. It was too big of an urge.

"Almost… where?" Rin had taken a deep breath of Haru’s scent, trying to press up against him enough to try and mark him. An older lady in the corner, likely past her own menopause, just looked away from them. She probably already knew a good portion about all of this and had no real reason to be upset. Not that Rin was noticing.

He was dead lucky though to still be wearing his swim suit, his body was practically dripping for Haru. Rin nipped along Haru’s shoulder and neck, almost falling onto the raven when the train came to a stop. About that same time, one of the Alphas wandered over toward them, trying to reach out and grope Rin.

-

Haru was pretty sure that at this point the entire train was aware of Rin’s scent because of how profound it had become on the short trip to his stop. He was also very aware of how Rin was pressing into him and he soon let out a soft groan from that. He also wondered if Rin was trying to leave his mark because he was so close and his body seemed on the verge of being out of control.

"My house…." Haru whispered into Rin’s ear because he was so close, so damn close it was like they were almost one person instead of two or at least as close as one could get while clothed. Maybe bringing Rin home wasn’t the smartest thing, Haru thought as he found himself leaning towards Rin and taking in his scent, it smelled even nicer when he was close to it versus the fainter smell that roamed the train car.

Haru stood when he saw the alpha coming too close to Rin, placing himself between the two and slightly growling at the male. His body feeling an impulsive need to claim Rin as his and make that apparent to the aggressive idiot that dared to try and touch what was his. Haru hadn’t even realized the shift in his way of thinking which may have been controlled more on how he wanted Rin so damn bad.

He shoved the male away as hard as he could, soon dragging Rin from the small car and leading him away. Haru slowly calmed from the encounter with the other alpha and tried to also calm his damn hormones which was almost impossible by now because of Rin. Because of how Rin had been pretty much all over him in the train and smelling so damn intoxicating at the same time.

-

Rin couldn’t think straight. That ability had long since left him and the redhead was having a lot of trouble keeping himself in one place on Haru. This was a good part of why he hated his heat and the things it made him do. He felt like nothing more than an animal when he was like this and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

That whisper to his ear had Rin letting out a loud noise with Haru and he was enjoying the contact with Haru. He was getting more and more desperate to mate the longer they were in that confined space. It was almost bad enough that Haru’s aggressive nature toward the other Alphas had Rin clinging to him. It was slowly starting to become clear that Rin instinctually gravitated toward Haru.

Once they were out of the train car, Rin slightly calmed but only because their scents were dissipating just a little bit. Rin let himself walk up the stairs but needed just a moment before he ended up nipping at Haru’s hip as they were walking. The redhead ended up getting into the house by himself and looked back at Haru with a smirk that clearly wasn’t normal of him.

He was already shedding his jacket and swimsuit as he was heading up the stairs, following Haru’s scent up to the bedroom. Rin laid on his back and squirmed on the bed, nuzzling up to Haru’s sheets and trying to fight his urges to thrust his hips against everything. “Haru, please,” he whimpered, his legs falling open easily.

-

Haru had never been around Rin much when he was like this, it was getting harder for him to keep his instincts at bay. He filled more and more with the feeling of wanting to make Rin his.

But when Rin calmed down from his heat, would he hate Haru if he did do such a thing? Haru sighed, especially once he watched as Rin left his side. The redhead had been all over him. His scent was still almost the only thing Haru could smell.

It was worse when he walked inside his home and saw Rin’s clothes laying in the floor. Haru made his way up the stairs to his room, he was pretty sure that might be where Rin may’ve went.

He was pretty sure it was going to smell like Rin for a long time Haru approached Rin slowly, looking him in the eye as he stood next to the bed. He wanted to mount the idiot so damn bad as he watched him. The way he said Haru’s name was not fair at all.

Haru leaned over just enough to kiss Rin’s forehead which may not be the best idea because it brought him closer to his naked friend. A friend whom he wanted more than friendship from. Especially as he felt his heart swell, Rin had caused this to happen for as long as he could remember. The smile he had had when they were only twelve, it had been so …cute.

Clearly right now he was what some may not think of as cute, yet Haru found it cute. It was Rin after all. He also found it harder to hold back. Harder to not touch Rin. He did barely manage to keep himself from trying to sleep with Rin.

But god how he wanted to touch him and make him moan.

-

Rin was on fire. When Haru kissed his forehead, he found his body responding in a nearly lightning like manner. The redhead was already letting his hand slip between his legs to push two fingers into himself. “Please, Haru… Please do it,” he whimpered.

Normally, Rin would have had toys or something to satisfy himself but he highly doubted that Haru had anything like that here. It would have been a bit strange if the Alpha did but the Omega rooms often had several that were usually very thoroughly cleaned on loan. Sometimes, Omegas were encouraged to bring their own from home but Rin had never had anything like that of his own. Instead, he just had his fingers right then.

Well, Haru too but that were only if he wanted. Rin squirmed on his back, his body becoming more and more wet and giving a much more potent scent of himself being available and very ready to be claimed. It was hard for Rin not to try and push Haru down so that he could ride him but Haru’s Alpha scent had him easily deciding not to.

"If you want to touch me, tell me, please," Rin begged. "I can’t stand it much more. You’ve been so aggressive today too…" That aggression got Rin’s hips rolling when he thought about it, just the memory of Haru growling, hitting, shoving, even glaring at other Alphas to keep him from being claimed. He arched and squirmed, turning toward Haru and trying to guide the raven’s fingers to his backside. "Please? Your fingers would probably feel better than my own."

In his heat, Rin was easily ready to do anything but he knew in the back of his mind that he couldn’t force Haru to take him if he didn’t want to.

-

Haru knew there was a good chance that Rin didn’t have his wits about him at all and that made him worry over whether he should believe his words but watching and listening to him was getting almost too much.

Haru may as well try to convey how he felt about the entire situation. He leaned down next to Rin’s ear. “I do want to touch you but I don’t want to do anything you don’t want…..” Haru groaned as he watched Rin’s body move and smelled his scent as it became more potent.

Shit, he was saying please and Haru wondered if he really meant that because it was just so tempting. “Are you sure?” Haru laid down next to Rin on the bed as he was still unable to take his eyes off of him. “I wouldn’t mind helping but I also don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Haru couldn’t resist laying his head next to Rin’s neck and taking in his scent, he kissed the redhead’s neck and nipped at it. His resolve felt like it was going to crumble if Rin encouraged him any further and he just hoped Rin really wanted him because it was him and not because he was the closest alpha. How could he tell? Maybe when Rin is in his right mind again, they can talk. Haru had his hopes because Haru loved Rin. He just never bothered voicing it to anyone. Ever.

Haru was glad nothing had happened to Rin on the way to his house with the alphas they had run into but more so that he had rescued him from his teammate. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he hadn’t and he really disliked the idea of anyone else touching Rin.

-

The whispers in his ear and the groan that came from Haru had Rin arching slightly. It sounded so delicious to hear that Rin was already dripping onto his stomach. The Omega was already squirming again. He gave a shivering moan at the words.

"I want it. I want it so bad," he breathed. "I’m very sure, you can touch me where you want. I know who you are. I can smell you everywhere." That made sense since Rin was in Haru’s bedroom and pressing his face against the other’s chest. Rin was a little insatiable, his body giving a small jerk at the nipping. It felt so good that he never wanted to let it stop.

Rin finally got a bit brave, letting his legs wrap around Haru’s so that he could press himself down on the other’s hips. “Please Haru, just one touch, I’m that close,” he begged. In the back of his mind, Rin absolutely hated begging but he was getting desperate. He wanted release and he wanted to mate.

His scent was filled with desire and need. He rocked on Haru a couple of times, whimpering loudly before gasping at feeling his release on his hands. Rin was already licking his hands free by the time he started getting his wits about him.

The redhead blushed and realized what he’d been doing before pushing his face into Haru’s chest. “Shit… I hadn’t meant for you to find out about this, especially not like this. I…” He turned his head and looked away from Haru with a small frown. “Well, I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to do something.” He still had that awful itch but it wasn’t as powerful now.

-

Haru thought he was going to melt from how bad Rin was making him want him. He knew it was all his omega tendencies when he was in heat though and that was why he had held back when really he wanted nothing more than to be inside him.

Haru gave in somewhat trusting Rin’s words and hoping it wasn’t just the fact that he wanted to mate driving him to say such things. Haru ran a hand down Rin’ body till it was between his legs and he was soon slipping two fingers inside and slowly pumping them in and out of Rin.

This was bad because it only made him want to mate with Rin that much more. He wanted Rin to be his and his only. But then again he had always felt that way just never bothered telling his friend.

Haru kissed Rin as he slipped yet another finger inside, the kiss was heated because he was so damn into Rin, so damn turned on by him unlike any other omega he had ever been around. He had never wanted one the way he wanted Rin.

In between kisses he attempted to speak but he wasn’t sure if it made any sense. “Only you, Rin.” Haru meant that it had to be Rin but he could make that more clear when Rin came to his senses again.

But that wouldn’t be until he had finally gotten off. So Haru increased his speed as he went along and hoped it would be enough to help Rin. 

-

Just when Rin thought that nothing was going to happen, he felt fingers in him that managed to make him burn almost hotter than the sun, at least that’s how it felt to him. He gasped loudly at the pleasure that was coursing through him, his body easily accepting Haru. It felt so damn good and he could do little more than thrust his hips in time with Haru’s movements.

Tiny gasps and panting could be heard, probably even felt, against Haru’s neck from where he was situated. He responded to the kisses easily, feeling like he was just slobbering on Haru if he were honest. “So good,” he whimpered. “You… feel so good.”

It was more than enough for Rin to finally get off, his breath heaving as he tried to keep from screaming or being too loud. He did whimper Haru’s name loudly, right in to other’s ear, unable to keep quiet. Rin’s scent started to lessen, easing up on the area until it was a bit more concentrated on him.

His consciousness started to piece itself together a bit and Rin ended up sitting up slowly, blushing when he felt movement inside of him. “Haru… So uh… So you know all about this then if those fingers are any indication.” It was starting to finally click in his mind and Rin was humiliated with himself.

"You… you don’t have to humor me like this. I mean… you probably have someone else and all that, I never smelled any other Omega on you before but that doesn’t mean you can’t talk to them. I… the social issue doesn’t matter! So I’m still going to get to the Olympics, okay?" So many thoughts were going through his mind that Rin was starting to confuse himself while he rambled, trying to ignore those tempting fingers in his body.

-

Haru was torturing himself in a way because all of Rin’s reactions made him want him, everything Rin had done since the moment they had stepped into Haru’s house made him want him.

The way he moved, the way he kissed (even if it was sloppy Haru didn’t care.) The way he said Haru’s name was probably the worst because it was so breathy, his voice was so filled with arousal as he said it. Haru wanted to make him say it over and over again.

As he came down some, Haru listened closely as he rambled on and for some reason, he hadn’t bothered removing his fingers from inside Rin. He thought Haru was just doing it to help but Haru had wanted to do it and Haru had fought with himself for a long time before he felt it was okay due to Rin’s previous words.

"That isn’t it, Rin…." Haru spoke as he leaned his forehead to Rin’s. "Its because it was you…." He may have been pleading in his tone as if he was somehow desperate for Rin to understand because the redhead seemed a little out of it for some reason, like he was being pelted with worry. "I mean if I am completely honest…I wanted to mate with you and make you only mine…."

Haru sighed and kissed Rin’s cheek. “Relax if you can…..” Haru himself from far from relaxed his body longed for Rin to the point that it was an ache. But he refrained still from doing that even though he wanted to. He would always want to with Rin.

-

Because it was him? Rin was having a bit of trouble really getting that through his heat addled brain. It was so strange and new to him… He did his best to relax and rest on Haru’s chest, doing what he could to calm himself down. His heat was starting to come down from a hard boil to a soft simmer and it was much more tolerable now.

"Wait what? Only me? Are you certain about that? It’s a big commitment, Haru. I don’t mind just choosing one person, it’s not a problem, I just want to make sure that you’re sure. You know?" He had heard it was painful for Omegas whose Alphas decided to choose to have another and Rin didn’t want to trap Haru. Even hearing Haru say it, Rin was still a bit scared.

He sat still for a moment, his eyes much more clear than they had been for almost forty-five minutes. “I want you to do it, okay? I’m completely okay with this, it’s… well, one of my dreams too and I want to experience it with you.”

Rin relaxed himself so that he could rest against Haru’s chest, closing his eyes so that he could let himself calm down a little more.

-

Haru was more certain than Rin would know of, he’d had a thing for Rin for a long damn time. Telling Rin though had never crossed his mind till now. Haru perhaps kept it to himself for too long but it was better now than never.

Rin just seemed highly worried, Haru kissed the top of his head several times as he listened to him rambling on. He didn’t want to do a thing unless Rin really wanted it. Really wanted him. It wasn’t fair to claim him if he didn’t want Haru to be his one and only. If he had his heart set on someone else.

As Rin calmed and was quiet for a while, Haru played with his hair as he rested his head on top of Rin’s. He could hear his soft breathing but it was soon broke by him speaking once more. Haru smiled, hoping these words were truly want Rin wanted.

"Are you sure? Would you really want me?" Haru just had to make sure Rin had enough of a level head now hopefully so that there were no mistakes here. No regrets for taking it so far. "Because for me, its always been you. I just never said anything. I mean its not just because of today. I have always wanted you."

Haru wrapped his arms tightly around Rin, holding him in the calm they seem to soon fall under. “I love you.” He whispered it into Rin’s hair as he took in the scent of it. His heart the only part of him now that refused to calm down.

-

Calmly laying there with Haru was so nice that Rin almost didn’t know what it was that was happening. He noticed the gentle kisses and found that each time he felt them, Rin let out a little noise of happiness. Maybe it was a bit silly for Rin to be so hung up on Haru but they’d already done so much more than Rin had ever done with anyone else.

He didn’t lift his head, but Rin did nod. “Yeah, I do want it to be you. I… I think I knew it was going to be you when I moved from Sano to Iwatobi, I knew there was something that I had to do. It just… it wasn’t clear until I came back and saw you again. I noticed it after you beat me that last time before I stayed in Australia.”

Rin hated thinking about those times, they were all so painful for him, but they were important! Those mistakes he made were what shaped him, even if he had made the mistake of not being around his maybe Alpha as much as he should have.

It was hearing those three words that made Rin’s throat tighten and his eyes burn. He was so happy hearing it that Rin couldn’t help but let out a little, joyful sob. “H-haru…I love you too. I’m so sorry for all of those things I did, those stupid mistakes and fighting with you. I never did mean it, you know? I was so angry and lost but you guys brought me back but it was you that saved me.”

Well, the others saved him too, but it was mainly Haru that had helped him so much. If it hadn’t been for Haru, then Rin would have remained angry and bitter but he pulled him out of that. So now? He was healing with the help of all of his friends, it was so much easier to smile now, just like he was currently.

Of course, a few minutes later, Rin’s body started to heat up a bit. The waxing and waning of his heat was always like this. It would calm for a little bit and let him recover and then it would end up getting loud and demanding again.

-

Haru wasn’t expecting returned feelings from telling his to Rin so when he heard Rin, he held onto him a little tighter as his heart felt like it was now in his throat. Rin was apologizing but Haru had never blamed him for any of that, he’d helped Haru just the same as well. He had always been a precious person to Haru. He had always held a special place in Haru’s heart that no one else could or ever would.

He could smell Rin’s scent growing stronger again, this time he didn’t want to hold back especially knowing that Rin loved him back. Haru couldn’t resist kissing Rin in a far less innocent way than he had been. He was rather passionate this time driven by the feelings he’d held onto for so long.

He desired to make Rin’s his and Rin’s words make apparent now that he wanted it too. He had been more coherent when he’d said it this time, which reassured Haru that he wasn’t taking advantage which was the last thing he wanted to do to Rin.

Haru was still dressed at the moment while Rin wasn’t and he wanted to removed them but at the same time he didn’t necessarily want to stop kissing Rin. He tried to do both but it wasn’t working as he fumbled with his own shirt so finally he moved away enough to remove it and the rest of his clothes soon followed.

Haru returned to Rin’s side once he was done fighting with his clothes and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around the redhead again. Kissing him again. He was aching for Rin after all he had witnessed and now knowing how they both felt.

-

The tighter hold had Rin glancing up. He felt so much safer like this and ended up nuzzling his face against Haru’s chest. He couldn’t help how affectionate he was but this felt so right, so normal. When the boil started and Haru kissed him, Rin’s body started to climb in itchiness and arousal. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle not being touched by an Alpha again.

Watching Haru remove his clothes in such a hurry was honestly very adorable but it was just turning Rin on more. He reached up for Haru’s head, his hands slightly tangling into the other’s dark hair, and his legs fell open easily for him to lay between. Just feeling Haru’s skin at all had Rin arching up to get more contact with him.

He had to break the kiss to breathe, slightly gasping for air as one hand went to Haru’s back, nails digging gently. “You’ll mark me? You’ll make them all know that I’m yours and no one else’s? I can’t wait until I have your scent on me, Haru, please I need it.” His hips moved a bit faster, much more insistently, impatient to be claimed.

"There’s nothing stopping us," he whispered. Rin tilted his head slightly, exposing his neck to Haru, then smiling softly. "They’ll all see your claim on me and I’ll wear it proudly. And you? For your mark?"

-

Haru ended up between Rin’s legs, when he felt Rin moving his hips, Haru moaned softly and nodded as Rin was saying he wanted to be marked. Haru ran the tip of his nose over Rin’s neck, teasing a little and also breathing his scent in deeply. Intoxicated by it in the sweetest way.

He could barely feel the nails in his back and he softly spoke at that, “You don’t have to be so gentle….” Haru was soon grazing his teeth over Rin’s neck as if he was trying to choose just the right spot to leave a mark on him. Once he did, he bit down somewhere between soft and hard to make sure he left a mark. After biting the redhead, he was lapping at the spot to ease any pain Rin may’ve felt from being bitten.

The friction from being so close to Rin, along with being skin on skin was making Haru want him more than he ever had thus far. He was so hard because of wanting to be buried in the depths of Rin’s heat that he couldn’t take it anymore so he aligned his cock and slowly slide inside, groaning Rin’s name several times as he went. It was so tight, it was like nothing he had ever felt before as the warmth enveloped him.

Haru continued to kiss Rin’s neck as he slowly started moving inside him. Holding him close in his arms and panting against his neck. It was almost too much for him but that was because of how new it all was.

-

Rin didn’t mind Haru being there between his legs, it felt natural and he had been wishing for this for such a long time now. He was already wrapping his legs around Haru while he was playing with Haru’s soft hair, his head already back so that his Alpha could keep kissing. The teasing was driving him insane, his scent deepening and becoming more powerful in the bedroom.

"Gentle with you… you’re precious," Rin breathed. Even though he was submissive, that didn’t mean that Rin had to be needlessly rough with Haru. His nails did bite a bit harder for him, Rin wondered slightly if Haru liked it.

The bite made Rin emit a loud, keening noise. He arched to try and press his body closer to Haru’s while his hands were flat against the other’s back. What really caught his attention was the feeling of being filled. The entire sensation made Rin’s brain turn into a complete white out, a gasp at the feeling and then curling up at Haru moaning his name.

Long legs tightened on Haru’s hips, his heels already attempting to dig into his lower back impatiently. There was nothing sweeter than the feeling of Haru panting against his neck and Rin’s nerves were lit on fire. Why hadn’t he done this before? He should have, he knew that now, it was so incredible.

Rin’s bites on Haru’s neck were slightly shaky, his movements a bit disjointed, but Rin was doing his damn best to mark Haru as well. He thrust his hips up and bit down hard on the place he’d picked, clinging to Haru tightly.

-

Haru sighed in contentment as he felt Rin’s legs wrap around him. He smiled down as he heard the sweet words leave Rin’s lips and he soon changed his movement to a more tortuously slow rhythm. It wasn’t to torment Rin, it was because he was more wrapped up in the emotions he was feeling because he loves Rin.

"You are the one who is precious….." Haru remarked softly, kissing Rin on the forehead as a silent way of confirming his words. He was basically more intent on making love to Rin rather than fucking him, which may sound cheesy but he couldn’t help the way he felt. The entire situation was so intense, driven by emotions and his instincts as an Alpha, Haru had always wanted Rin to be his Omega.

He loved every noise Rin made, it was almost surreal all the damn emotions running through him in the moment. He was positive he loved Rin and maybe it was also a bit of relief that Rin seemed to feel the same. Maybe most Alphas didn’t care as much about such things but then again if he hadn’t known Rin, things could have been different. Others had never appealed to him in this way at all. It was even rather strange the way he’d saved himself in hopes that Rin would want him. It was a gamble he was glad he gave in to.

Haru moaned softly, saying Rin’s name as he did when the redhead bit him. He liked the idea of being marked and of others knowing that it was Rin whom he belonged to. They belonged to each other in Haru’s eyes, as long as Rin really did feel the same. Which Haru was pretty sure he did at this point. Finally kissing him softly, Haru sped up a little because it felt so intense and he was reacting to Rin tightening his legs around him.

-

The slow moving rhythm didn’t bother Rin as much as the feeling of Haru in him did. He loved feeling it and almost let out a loud noise when his insides were thrust into. His hold on Haru tightened and Rin let out a little whining noise, squirming his hips upward. Rin was trying to ride Haru from below, doing what he could to keep up with Haru’s movements.

He let out a little moan at the kiss and Haru’s words, his heart swelling in joy. “A-alway my Alpha, I want you all the time, Haru,” he whimpered. Rin was starting to gently move out of his mind just for a moment but he kept coming back with Haru’s touch.

His hands tangled into Haru’s hair even while one trailed down to scratch to try and hold onto him, the sped up movements making Rin arch. He kissed Haru back, his fingers lightly tugging at Haru’s hair. The redhead wanted to try and ride Haru but he didn’t mention it, they could do that later in the day if they had enough energy for it.

Instead, Rin unhooked his legs and used his feet to push his hips up at Haru’s, doing his best to try and pleasure them both. His body was so wet and he was so loud that it was hard for Rin to completely think on what he was doing.

-

Rin saying more sweet words, Haru was a goner or at least his heart was. It was Rin’s and it would only ever belong to the redhead. No one else. Haru kissed down his jaw and was soon sucking at his neck, determined to leave a mark all the other Alphas would see.

Rin was taken.

Haru pulled away with his arms, hovering over Rin somewhat as he felt Rin pushing up against him. “You want to ride?” With the way he was moving, it made sense to switch their position, Haru didn’t care as long as he could stayed buried in Rin’s warmth for as long as they could both stand it.

He reluctantly slid out of Rin, laying beside him panting for a moment. He was overwhelmed by all that had happened in such a sort period of time.

"I won’t have anything to do with any other Omega." Haru muttered his feelings aloud, "Those Alphas better leave whats mine alone from now on…." At that last comment, he sounded rather possessive and even had a slight growl in his voice. 

-

Feeling the powerful suction on his neck, Rin knew there would be a mark and it was forming fast. He hadn’t known that he was slightly easier to bruise than he had been a while back. At the same time, it was enjoyable.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah, I do." The Omega simply groaned loudly at the position shift, feeling how his weight seemed to push Haru deeper into his body in this position. It was so satisfying that it nearly made him dizzy.

But it was that growl that got him.

Rin’s instincts had him resting on Haru’s chest, trying to make himself as submissive as possible, even his body seemed to get wetter around Haru. “Always yours, they can’t take me away now, Haru. I have your mark and scent. They wouldn’t touch me.”

That made him giddy somehow and he raised back up to start riding Haru, his hips moving hard and fast. Rin was so close with Haru like this that he almost didn’t manage to hold himself back. That was the first time, but a few moments later, he came all over Haru’s stomach and gasped when he forced himself down on the knot.

-

Haru could hardly take the feeling of the intense way Rin rode him, he bit his lip trying to hold off a moan only to fail miserably. His hands lay gently against Rin’s hips as he watched his face changed and noticed how he seemed so into it So….lost in what he was doing. Haru smiled softly at that, not that he could think much of anything at the moment.

He couldn’t handle the intensity, he was soon cumming into Rin just after the redhead had over his tummy. He pulled at Rin’s neck to bring him into a rather heated kiss before letting him go. He had never ever felt this way in his life.

As he came down from his orgasm, he rested his head against Rin’s shoulder and sighed in contentment. He had no words but he was filled with so many emotions all at once. His heart was warm, his body was overheated but he simply didn’t care.

He may have told Rin how he felt but he couldn’t remember for now, so he softly whispered in his ear about how much he cared, how much he loved him. How he was glad it was Rin that this had happened with and no one else. He felt as if he had to make sure that was perfectly clear. But at the same time he knew Rin knew now.

Now he just wanted rest for a while, pretty sure they would be repeating this later and happy at that thought. “Lets cuddle….”

-

When he’d been riding Haru, all Rin could think about was how large his Alpha was in him. Little else but the sensation of being made love to was actually on his mind, and he loved it.

The kiss had been enough to make Rin whimper, if he didn’t have to recover then he would have started riding Haru again. The knot prevented him from moving too much, making it harder for Rin to keep from letting out a small noise of pleasure. The pressure of Haru’s knot on his prostate was making Rin a little woozy.

He leaned down and further managed to cuddle Haru. The redhead couldn’t help but grin at Haru’s suggestion before nodding. “I’d like that.” Rin hadn’t learned much about knotting and tried to pull himself up and off Haru when he gasped loudly at the pain of trying to do so. “Ah… shit, I didn’t know knotting hurt so bad. I uh, I guess we wait until it goes down, right?”

After shifting, Rin had frowned at the feeling, he wanted a bit more. His scent had calmed down enough that Rin almost felt normal again. He rested his head on Haru’s shoulder, burying his head against the other’s neck, licking the bite mark he’d made.

Even as he was resting against Haru, his own scent changed very slightly, becoming more musty than it had been before. Many infertile female Omegas smelled like that but Rin didn’t know it. Before the redhead could pinpoint it, it had disappeared for Rin, he couldn’t smell it anymore.

-

Haru wrapped his arms around Rin, nuzzling his neck but then groaning as he felt Rin tried to move off of him. “Yeah. We have to wait.” He hadn’t really felt pain when Rin tried to move off of him but by the noise Rin made it was pretty clear it was painful.

"We should sleep it off." Haru suggested this as he held Rin a little tighter in his arms for a moment, a rather lazy hug as a yawn formed at his lips. Closing his eyes, Haru felt cozy with Rin in his arms and so much so that he rambled on a little about things he’d never bothered telling Rin before.

Things he’d always noticed about him, little details of his actions that made Haru smile to himself. Things others probably paid no attention to, things that might be simply ordinary for the most part but for Haru, anything Rin did somehow was special.

Maybe it had started when he was young because of how Rin seemed to take to the water, Omega or not. He was good. Hell he was exceptional and it was no wonder he made captain, it wasn’t something an ordinary Omega might achieve. Haru smiled softly to himself as he finally found sleep.

-

Rin nodded to him and squirmed so that he could shift enough to turn on Haru’s length. Now that his back was against Haru’s chest, Rin could comfortably lay down with him. He squirmed again at the feeling of Haru’s heavy length against his prostate but didn’t complain.

He listened to Haru as he rambled and smiled at the things he was talking about, it was rather sweet of him. Rin did end up falling asleep though and didn’t wake until the next morning. He was hopelessly sore and very groggy when he finally opened his eyes, feeling something pressing against his backside.

There was peace though. Rin had felt so content that he almost didn’t realize that his neck was aching. The bonding wound was still healing but the Omega was very happy about it. He smiled and turned toward Haru, burying his face against the other’s chest.

"Morning," he yawned. Rin held onto him and peeked up at him. "I uh… my heat is once a month for almost twenty four hours, we shouldn’t have to deal with it very long at all. It’s winding down." Nearby, in his pants, Rin’s phone was on vibrate and with several different messages from Sousuke trying to find out where he was.

-

Haru woke, feeling Rin curled up be recalled the day before and smiled. He kissed Rin’s forehead and sighed not wanting to get up, he could lay like this with Rin for a long time. It was far too cozy. “You should come over more often now.” Haru hugged Rin close and soon kissed his lips.

Was it even a school day or not? With everything that had happened the day before, he had his doubts. If there was, he would probably be skipping today but he hoped it was the weekend so Rin could stay till Monday. It was far too nice having him close.

Haru sighed once more as his stomach made a noise. “I don’t want to get up.” He muttered softly as if arguing with his own stomach. He was just groggy but still happy because of Rin.

"I don’t mind dealing with it." Haru chuckled softly as Rin rambled a little about his heat. He grumbled finally giving in to his stomach and getting up but not bothering with clothes because he was unsure if Rin’s heat was over or not.

"Hungry?"

-

 

The redhead returned the kiss in his half-asleep state and just nodded. “I wouldn’t mind just moving in if I could,” he purred. As far as Rin knew, it was just Friday, his heat having come at a slightly inconvenient time. Not that he cared, Rin was happy to be there with his Alpha now.

He trailed one hand down and touched Haru’s stomach, rubbing to try and calm him a bit. “I don’t either, I can hear my phone and I know Sousuke’s not going to let me hear the end of it for not telling him I was leaving.” Rin sighed slightly and shook his head at the thought.

When Haru got up, Rin stretched and felt his back pop slightly. He groaned and nodded at Haru’s question before sitting up, enjoying the slight ache from their activities. “Yeah. I could probably eat a horse if I had the choice,” he joked.

Getting up, he looked at his phone, heading toward Haru and almost groaning. “Yup, Sousuke’s not happy about me just up and leaving like that. Oh well, he knew it was going to happen soon enough this month, not like it was some huge secret.” Rin was slightly grumbling but he could clearly be heard.

-

The Alpha in Haru cringed every time he spoke of Sousuke, he could feel his stomach forgetting his hunger for a moment and instead feeling a strong sense of a weight there. His jealous side rearing its head, Haru huffed as he made his way down to the kitchen frowning. He tried to ignore the feeling, but the fact was it wasn’t working.

Once they were just outside the kitchen, he pinned Rin up against the wall by his wrists and kissed him rather possessively. He couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips. He couldn’t help the way he wanted to claim Rin and knot him again. As if he hadn’t already bonded with him. Haru was conflicted because he knew he was overreacting but the idea of Rin being anyone else’s laced his mind with an irrational rage that he was taking out on Rin’s lips.

When he finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Rin’s. “Its not his business anymore.” Haru growled softly. “You’re mine and mine alone.” The way he spoke was more of the part of him he had suppressed for a long time. But now that Rin was his, he didn’t want to hold that part in and really he couldn’t completely control it anyway.

-

Rin followed Haru down to the kitchen but he found himself being pinned to the hallway wall before they ever reached it. The smell of Haru’s Alpha scent coming over him like that made Rin bare his throat to Haru even while he was kissing him back. It almost hurt him but Rin loved it, he could already feel the possessive way that Haru was holding onto him.

He was breathless by the time Haru pulled away, the growl sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. It was really starting to arouse him again. “Yours. I’ll always be yours, Haru.” He pressed his body up against his Alpha’s, almost purring at Haru’s warm body on his own.

In his hand, his phone was going off again, flashing Sousuke’s number on it. Rin barely paid it any attention, his neck tingling where his claim mark was. He leaned toward Haru’s and licked it, sucking on that skin and letting his tongue play on it. Rin loved the way Haru looked with his mark on him.

"It’ll be weird going back to sleep in the same room with an Alpha that’s not mine," he pointed out. Rin wanted Haru to be possessive with him, it made him feel so much safer.

-

Haru was still aggravated even thought he knew Rin was telling the truth, he knew deep down that he could trust Rin but he felt a strong urge to tell Sousuke to back off. He heard the redhead’s phone and looked at it for a moment, seeing that name on the screen. Haru growled. 

He leaned in when Rin was kissing his neck, “I can’t handle how close you two are now…” Haru growl was mixed with a purr because Rin was turning him on. Making him want to take him right where they stood. Completely forgetting when they had come downstairs. Haru took Rin’s phone and frowned at the screen before pulling away from Rin to put it down. God, how he wanted to call that guy and let him know that Rin was his. 

He knew other ways though like marking Rin more. Haru really needed to get his head back on straight but for the moment, he just couldn’t seem to as he returned to Rin’s side. He pressed himself against the redhead, sandwiching Rin between him and the wall. He kissed him possessively again and again as his arms wrapped around Rin, hugging him as tight as he could. 

-

The phone continued to go off nearby. Rin could do little more than moan into the kiss and hug Haru back, holding him as close as he possibly could do so. Rin didn’t want to let go at all, he really liked it, he wanted more even though he knew that he’d be less lubricated since his heat was dying down.

Rin mewled into Haru’s mouth and finally pulled back to breath, his head tilting for Haru. “Close? We’re about as close as you and Makoto. Isn’t Makoto an Omega as well? I thought for sure you would have picked him,” Rin pointed out. He squirmed between Haru and the wall, pushing his hips up and biting his lip slightly.

"I thought you were hungry too. Or did you just want to be adventurous and get me down here so you could christen the rest of the house?" He was grinning at Haru and probably teasing a little too much. Not that he thought it mattered, Rin could easily go through with anything he wanted with Haru now.

-

The way Rin tilted his head was cute but that didn’t change Haru’s jealousy. “We’re just friends, Rin….” Haru remarked when he realized Rin was right, “I’ve never looked at him like he was omega, only you.” Haru grew frustrated again, “Rin! I don’t think its the same though, the way he looks at you when you’re not looking. I mean why is he not just letting you be right now?! Why is your phone going off nonstop with his name on the screen?” Haru had to calm down because he was being a little too irrational towards Rin. It wasn’t really fair to be that way but he just had this feeling about Sousuke, like the idiot wanted to take Rin away from him or something.

Maybe it wasn’t irrational after all but it might seem that way to Rin, especially after what he had just said to Haru. Pulling away from Rin, Haru picked his phone up again and glared at it. Were these feelings and instincts something he thought he saw or was this idiot who was calling his Rin, really after Rin? Haru was conflicted because he didn’t want to take a chance on losing Rin. He had just bonded with him, it was all so new and suddenly a little overwhelming.

But Haru decided against calling Sousuke once again and put the phone down. He returned to Rin, pressing against him and sighed softly as he rested his head against his Omega’s shoulder. “I won’t let him have you….” Haru was once again growling but more to himself than at anyone else. He looked at Rin, his eyes laced with desire for the redhead but also affection. “Rin…” Haru didn’t know what else to do at the moment except helping Rin see how serious he was by gripping his ass roughly and looking him in the eye. “Do I need to show you how serious I am Rin? You’re mine.”

-

Haru’s possessive nature was making Rin tremble. He’d not ever seen Haru this loud and brash about something before and it kind of scared and aroused him. “He’s never looked at me like that, Haru, and he’s just calling because he’s worried about me. I did leave without telling anyone, you know, and I practically rode you the entire day yesterday.”

He almost whined when Haru pulled away, seeing the indecision on his face. It was admirable for Haru to have this kind of self control and Rin couldn’t help but find it sexy. He threaded his fingers through Haru’s hair to try and soothe him, ignoring the phone going off once again.

It seemed those efforts were in vain the second those eyes were on him again, almost feeling as if they were burning him alive. Rin was more than content to let himself burn if it were Haru. Those rough hands on his ass had Rin’s eyes almost black again with desire. “Yeah. Show me. Let me feel your body in me again, don’t you want to make your scent fresh on me for when I go back to school?”

-

Pressing Rin back into the wall, Haru claimed his lips in a searing kiss and was already growing hard as he could smell Rin’s scent. He grabbed at Rin’s thighs urging the redhead to wrap his legs around Haru, he planned to just take him against the wall.

The phone still ringing insistently was driving Haru to prove his point to Rin that much more. He kissed him a bit more forcefully and once he felt Rin’s strong thighs wrapping around him, Haru softly growled and positioned his now painfully hard cock entering Rin almost forcefully as he gripped at his ass.

Haru was not delicate at all as he literally slammed into Rin to the hilt and began to move, his jealousy making him get a little carried away more so than he probably should and the animalistic part of him that made him an Alpha only made his aggression a little worse.

-

The kiss scrambled his brains, making Rin very receptive to what Haru was doing to him. His thighs had parted instinctively and his legs were right around Haru’s waist, his body more than interested in mating again. He whimpered into the kiss but he wasn’t hurting, Rin’s arms looping around Haru’s shoulders.

He gasped loudly at the sudden penetration, making him moan at the feeling. Rin arched toward Haru, feeling his body easily opening up around Haru. “S-shit, that… oh Haru, that feels so good.” His head slammed against the wall, a thumping noise sounding through the hallway.

Nearby, the phone kept buzzing until Rin’s voice mail picked up. “Hi! If you’re hearing this, I can’t come to the phone right now but feel free to leave me a message with your name and number.” It beeped a moment later after Rin’s cheery voice disappeared and another took it over, one that Rin recognized and glanced at the phone for.

"Rin? Come on, pick up the phone, this isn’t funny anymore. I don’t know where you are but I have the feeling you left with Nanase. I just need you to answer and let me know you’re alright, this is important Rin… I heard what that swimmer did and he won’t touch you again. So just call me back." The sounds in the background caught Rin’s attention even through his panting and it sounded like a subway car. Rin’s body clenched around Haru and he glanced back at his Alpha, his eyes slightly uncertain.

"H-haru, just uh… let me turn my phone off or call him back. He sounds really worried."

-

The damn phone, Haru almost wished he would’ve broke it but at the same time he didn’t want to destroy Rin’s things. He growled as he gripped Rin’s ass harsher than he already was and pounded into Rin so much so that his body was working up a sweat.

Hearing the voice message with that guy’s voice, Haru stared at Rin as it went on and once the redhead spoke up about his phone …well Haru was soon kissing him to make him stop. He didn’t want to hear about Sousuke and he also had no desire to stop fucking Rin into oblivion.

As he pulled out of the kiss, he pressed his forehead to Rin’s, “Rin…” Haru could hardly talk and it came out as a pant, “mine…” the way he said it was drenched in his possessiveness and Haru felt strange about it in a way because he had never had such strong emotions like this.

He loved Rin and he had bonded with him in the most intimate way an Alpha could bond with an Omega. And he just had this gut feeling that drove a fear in him of losing Rin to his roommate.

Frankly, Haru didn’t like that Rin’s school allowed such things, usually Alphas roomed with each other and vice versa for Omegas. Haru frowned even if that guy was Rin’s childhood friend. Haru had seen the way he looked at Rin when Rin was not looking. He looked like he wanted Rin.

Haru probably seemed like a selfish child who was trying to keep his favorite toy to himself but at the same time, he adored and loved Rin more than he ever dreamed possible.

-

Honestly, Rin hadn’t thought that Haru’s hands were so strong but feeling them now had him certain that he was going to be bruised later on. His body simply became more wet to accommodate for Haru’s harder thrusts, making it easier on them both. Not only that, but Rin had never been so turned on in his life.

His cock was already dribbling down the underside, leaving a warm trail that was driving him wild with need. The new kiss brought out desperate moans from Rin, his body already buzzing with excitement. His insides felt thoroughly fucked, as if they were throbbing. They might have been for all he knew.

"Y-yeah, yours… I’m yours, Haru." He could barely string even that together but he managed to succeed. Rin’s nails dug into Haru’s skin and he opened his eyes to look at Haru, seeing a look there that had Rin’s body clenching around him. "Always yours," Rin whispered. "I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t have bonded with you if I hadn’t loved you with my entire heart."

He shivered harshly and let out a low groan of Haru’s name, not hearing the sound of the door opening. A new scent entered the home and Rin didn’t quite pick up on it, too engrossed in Haru for the moment. It wasn’t until he felt a powerful hand digging into the flesh of his arm that Rin was brought back momentarily. Opening his eyes, he saw teal orbs behind Haru’s bright sapphire ones and didn’t realize that he was being yanked on until he felt his body shift painfully away from the wall. Haru’s cock in him hit one side and he almost let out a pained yell, feeling arms wrapping around him to yank him loose.

It was the powerful scent of another Alpha that was throwing Rin off.

-

Haru groaned because it all felt too intense but it was worse as he heard Rin speak and heard him say what frankly was something Haru needed to hear. Needed to feel that reassurance from Rin because it was new between them being like this. So new that it was fragile.

So new that in a way, Haru was vulnerable even if he was an Alpha because his feelings were so wound up in it all. He was in love with Rin and that was why he had let things happen like this. That was why he had longed for this. For Rin to be his one and only Omega.

So when the door clicked and he felt Rin being pulled away from him, he was filled with a rage towards the other male, his worst fears seem to be coming to a head right before his eyes. Rin had seemed so unaware of how his roommate felt about him, Haru had noticed it because Haru was now all too familiar with how an Alpha could act towards an Omega they wanted.

But he never dreamed the idiot would come to his house and pull Rin away when he was in the middle of fucking him. This was just plain too much. Haru didn’t care that his state of dress should embarrass him because he was completely naked, he didn’t pull on Rin though because he didn’t want to hurt him.

He instead, he tried to pry the guy off of Rin. “You are too late. He is already mine. We already bonded. Give up.” Haru was trying to be rational to an extent but his words were so laced with his outrage. He wanted to punch this idiot so bad.

Haru managed to pull Rin away from the idiot and stood in front of him as best he could. “Get out. Get out before I do something drastic….”

-

Rin could feel that fragile bond, his own emotions wrapped up in not only the actions but the other feelings that were crowding him. It was almost overwhelming and he had to fight to let himself endure it. Every time during his heat felt as if it were recreating and strengthening their bond but then…

Sousuke holding onto him was making Rin whine and curl up on himself, attempting to move closer to Haru, but Sousuke wasn’t having that. “That doesn’t mean a bond can’t be undone. You’re not the one for Rin, stay away from him and leave him alone. Just give him to me and I’ll take care of him.”

The pheromones in Sousuke were clashing and colliding with Haru’s making it difficult for Rin to keep from pulling into himself. The rage that was pouring from Haru made Rin shiver in desire for his Alpha, there was just something about Haru being so dominant that made him nearly melt with pleasure. When he was pulled away, Rin’s arms went around Haru’s shoulders again, his legs tightening around him.

Nearby, his roommate was frowning and coming closer to get a hold of him, trying to yank Haru off and out of him. Rin could do little more than keep his body flush against Haru’s and hold on tightly, which was what he was doing his best to do. “Like what, Nanase? Pull out and hand him over, I’m not leaving this house until I have him in my possession. He’ll have to come back to Samezuka sometime, he can’t stay here.”

-

Sure, Haru was possessive but not in such a way that he thought of Rin as a thing, he had even held back until he was sure that Rin really wanted to bond with him. Rin had and things had seemed so good but now it was turning into a big mess because of Rin’s roommate. 

Haru felt as if he had no choice and his pheromones became strong in his desperation to keep and protect Rin, some kind of alpha instinct taking over so to speak.

He ignored Sousuke, and he stared a second bond with Rin as he once more started to move, pressing Rin against the wall again to keep from losing his balance. The other male of course was not please with this in the least but at the moment, he just seem to stand there dumbfounded and stare in disbelief.

Haru just figured maybe it was the old saying, seeing is believing or something of that nature as he pounded into Rin rather aggressively, somehow it felt like it was making the bond strong as he encased Rin in his own scent, trying his best to drowned out Sousuke. 

Haru didn’t bother saying much to the guy because he could barely talk and fuck Rin at the same time, but he did manage a few words making it clear that he may as well leave before he kissed Rin to let the redhead known he was basically Haru’s everything now. 

-

A loud sigh left Rin when he felt the other start a new, stronger second bond with him. His body calmed almost to being completely passive but Rin did have enough instinct to bite back at Haru to bond with him once more to complete it. It almost felt like he couldn’t even smell Sousuke after a few moments, enjoying how it felt to be in Haru’s warm embrace.

Rin was far too busy kissing Haru back to notice the anger in Sousuke’s face, the redhead’s legs tightening around Haru. He never wanted to let go. He didn’t want to stop what he was doing, he couldn’t let himself quit but Rin was getting close. He came not but a few thrusts later, his body tightening around Haru in that instance.

Sousuke growled at the sight and shook his head, smelling the infertility when Rin came. He’d always smelled it and wanted him all the same. Instead of leaving, Sousuke was determined not to let Haru stand in Rin’s way, even while they were bonded. He approached again and threw a fist at Haru’s face, hoping it would be enough to dislodge the raven from Rin’s body.

-

Haru barely dodged the punch with his fast reflexes because he had been far too engrossed in the new level of intimacy he was feeling with Rin. Bonding twice seem to make it so much stronger but he couldn’t move now because for a while, Rin and Haru would basically be sealed together from this.

He had to press Rin to the wall more and free up one hand to try and take a swing at the jerk and he was not in a good position really to do it and it was probably a stupid time to bond but he was trying to make it clear that Rin was HIS omega. And that he was not going down without a fight.

He loved Rin dearly. He was his precious other half now, officially.

Haru moved away from Sousuke, pressing Rin to a different part of the wall further from him and growling as his instinct kicked in. He felt cornered and he calmed from his alpha arousal and somehow the bonded ended because his body returned to normal because he knew he had to protect what was his. He finally left Rin’s side for a moment and got in the other Alpha’s face as he grabbed him by the shirt. “You. You need to just give up. I love Rin and we have already bonded twice now.” And if bonding made them this much closer, Haru may have to do it again really, he wanted every Alpha Rin encountered to smell him on Rin and leave Rin the hell alone.

-

Seeing his punch being dodged didn’t actually surprise Sousuke, something about it felt normal, natural even. It was always a rumor that Alphas would become faster and a bit stronger to protect their mates, he supposed that was what he was currently seeing. Although, Sousuke hated that he had lost Rin’s scent in the middle of this. The redhead always smelled heavenly and it was so hard for him to actually get that scent out of his head.

Now? Sousuke wanted nothing more than to smell Rin again, the room felt so dull without his beautiful, lively scent.

He watched Rin holding himself up against the wall and almost missed Haru barreling straight for him. It was really difficult for Sousuke to find the strength in him to do nothing more than grab the other’s wrists and squeeze. “Bonds can be undone, you seem to conveniently forget that every time we speak. You may have bonded with him, but you’re in Rin’s way again, you’re just going to make things worse on him! He wants to swim professionally and you’re making it harder for him to remain credible. Omegas already have a difficult enough time! Why do you think I hadn’t attempted to claim him before this, you simpering little idiot?”

Sousuke bared his teeth, they were clenched hard and he couldn’t completely find it in him not to bite Haru. “You’ve ruined his chances, you’ve ruined Rin. It’s already bad enough that he’s infertile and now you’re taking away his future? The hell is wrong with you Nanase?!”

-

"You know what? You are not Rin’s parent and Rin is perfectly capable of making that decisions on his own!" Haru pulled his wrist away from Sousuke and stood in front of Rin growling in warning to the other alpha to back off.

Haru didn’t care about Sou’s opinion and he had made sure it was okay with Rin before he had mated and he had held back so long because of that. He was positive this was what Rin wanted and he would have never forced anything on Rin.

It frankly pissed him off that Sousuke was thinking he knew what was best for Rin when he had not bothered asking him in the first place. “You need to back off! I made sure it was okay with him before we mated! I have more will power than to just take him without his fucking permission!!”

Most alphas lost their human side when an omega they wanted was in heat but Haru’s feeling for Rin ran deeper than that and it had taken all his self control but somehow he had managed.

"GET OUT!!" He had had enough of Sousuke and his bullshit. 

-

Rin didn’t see Sousuke being bodily removed from the house but he did feel the fire in him starting to calm the moment that Haru touched the mark. It was like being washed with cold water, the way a mint tastes after first being put in one’s mouth. Rin loved it.

He cuddled against Haru and smiled in his relief, nodding against him. “Yeah, I’m alright now. I didn’t expect for it to hurt so much. It must be where it’s a new mark,” he whispered. It was ridiculously new and everyone in their right mind always knew not to mess with an Omega’s new claiming mark. It was dangerous. 

Turning his head toward Haru’s mark, Rin hummed softly, letting himself open his eyes so that he could enjoy the feeling of Haru’s arms. “He wasn’t wrong though… I’ve known I can’t have kids for a long time. Are you absolutely sure that it’s okay?” 

Most Alphas, if not all, wanted children. Rin was no different in wanting them as an Omega, but he couldn’t do it, his body simply wasn’t fertile.

-

Holding Rin tight, Haru sighed softly while he liked the idea of kids, he loved Rin more and something like that was not going to make him not want Rin. “I know I am okay Rin. I love you.”

They were still in high school so it was an odd topic to be talking about and Haru really didn’t like the idea of Rin going back to that school when his roommate had just did what he did. He felt very possessive and protective as he thought about it and slightly growled. “Can you stay away from him?”

Haru nuzzled into Rin’s neck as he kept holding him tighter as if he was afraid the redhead would slip away. “Wanna go lay down?”

-

Hearing those three words, Rin sighed happily and nuzzled up to Haru. He enjoyed that feeling more than anything. “Thank you. I love you too,” he whispered.

The next question was strange for him. Rin opened his eyes to look at Haru and frowned before shrugging. “I don’t know if I can, we’re in the same dorm so until I move all of my things from there, I’m kind of fucked.” Of course, this was also directly after their bonding, in most courts Haru would have been the one who would have won. 

Rin nodded to him before his stomach rumbled. “Uh, food first, then sleeping.”

-

"If I register with the school as your mate maybe they will just move you to another room?" Haru sighed, he wanted to make it official on paper too anyway. Rin was his omega and nothing had ever made him so happy before. 

He went about fixing breakfast, a large one because they were both famished after being intimate so much. He made steak just for Rin and grinned as he placed the plate in front of him as he kissed his forehead. 

-

"That could work. The school has a registry of all the students who are claimed so maybe they’ll work with us on that." Rin smiled at Haru, getting up on shaking legs to try and help but he could only sit at the table. He hummed at the food and started eating, an appreciative moan leaving him.

The redhead glanced over at him, pausing while he was eating it. “Haru? You’re really okay with being my Alpha, aren’t you? I mean I don’t mind it at all but I don’t want you to get upset with me after all that weird shit Sousuke said?”

-

"Yeah, I’m okay with it." Haru paused from eating as he spoke, "You know I wanted you as my omega as soon as I learned what it all meant and found out I was alpha and you were omega…" Haru said it rather matter of fact in tone. "So being with you makes me happy."

He smiled a bit before going back to his food. He was exhausted after all the drama that just went down and was so ready for bed after he rinsing his plate off. “I can’t wait to get more sleep…” Haru groaned as he leaned over Rin kissing the top of his head. “You about ready?”

-

Rin glanced up at Haru when he said that and blinked stupidly. He hadn’t thought that Haru would have wanted him like that but now that he was Haru’s, Rin couldn’t help but blush and smile. “We were younger then, right? I’m glad you chose me, Haru. I had been hoping that you might want me…”

He ate a bit and found that he was much happier now that his heat was almost completely done. It was so much nicer now… “Huh? Yeah. I’m ready.” Rin put his plate away and took a drink before he headed out into the hall to join Haru, taking his hand.

-

As they walked up the stairs to his room, Haru felt that things would be okay. He knew Rin was his mate and he knew it was for life. He wanted to make everything official and get registered. As soon as possible to help protect Rin from other Alphas.


End file.
